


On the Road Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an affair in Milwaukee Wi the agents deal with Thrush, beers, and a motorcycle gang.  Thanks to yelizaveta52 for her beta work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road Affair

Chapter 1

Illya Kuryakin sat on the couch in Waverly's outer office while Napoleon Solo was parked on the desk flirting with the temporary secretary. "But surely you could get away for a fast lunch after our meeting."

He gave her his most disarming smile. "The restaurant is just a block from here."

"We might be busy later," Illya reminded him in exasperation.

Napoleon would flirt with any woman he met. Even though he was in a serious relationship with Illya's sister, Jo, his flirting hadn't decreased as old habits were hard to break.

Napoleon ignored the Russian and tried once more, "Just a fast lunch to get to know you better. After all we'll be working together very closely."

Not hearing the door slid open as Waverly walked in, he was surprised when he heard, "We do have furniture to sit on Mr. Solo."

Hopping off the desk quickly, he said, "Sorry sir, just inviting your new secretary to welcoming lunch."

Straightening his tie and cuffs, he joined his partner and boss entering the office.

"You won't have time for that," Waverly said shaking his head at his CEA.

"Someday, Jo is going to catch you," Illya whispered as they enter the room.

"Hey, she said I need to continue my normal activities so no one gets wise," a smug smile playing on his lips.

Illya rolled his eyes as he sat in his chair, "You seem to enjoy it a little too much."

"Gentlemen, if we could get the issue at hand."

"Yes sir," the two men answered together.

"You'll be heading toward Milwaukee, WI for your next assignment." He sent the files around to them.

"Milwaukee sir? What would be going on in Milwaukee that our local people can't handle?" Napoleon said as he picked up the file in front of him.

"Ah, beer capital of the world," Illya had opened his file beginning to browse it.

"We've discovered that Thrush is trying to obtain a new formula that one of the beer companies developed accidentally."

"Thrush is going into the beer business now?" Napoleon said with a grin always surprised at what Thrush would attempt to do in their goal to conquer the world.

"No Mr. Solo. The formula destroys the hops that are needed for beer production by blocking their ability to flower thereby eliminating the major brewing component."

"Sir, I can see where this might be a problem for the area, but surely not something UNCLE needs to be involved with." Napoleon still didn't understand why they would be interested in this problem.

Illya looked up from the chart he was reading. "Napoleon, for the last ten years Milwaukee is home to four of the world's largest breweries and the number one beer producing city in the world. To destroy the production there would cripple the world's supply of beer. Then they could move on to other cities. The money they could blackmail from these companies for the antidote would increase their assets incredibly."

"Oh," Napoleon whistled at the information. "Do we have any idea who is involved?"

"Milwaukee undercover police squad has a man in the motorcycle gang who is investigating the report. We sent in one of our people to get the information, but the informer was killed before either of them could talk to him. I want you two to assist the undercover agents to get the proof and if positive put a stop to it."

"Mr. Kuryakin, you'll be replacing Dr. Barnard, the scientist who was killed by members of the motorcycle gang after he failed to get the formula. As Dr. Shane Nicholas, a biochemist working in the division where the formula is stored, you'll be able to remove the formula after which it can be exchanged for a modified one. Mr. Solo you'll be going in as Anthony Lamers, an owner of a small brewery, who has been invited to observe new produce formation. You'll be able to move around the company while keeping an eye on Mr. Kuryakin."

"Just think Napoleon, you'll be able to drink all the beer you want," Illya teased his partner knowing that he'd rather have Scotch or a Martini.

Giving him a sour look, he brought his attention back to Waverly. "Is our agent and the cop still undiscovered?"

"At this moment yes, Miss Kuryakin will contact you when she can with an update on her progress. You'll meet up with her and the undercover police officer once the two of you have met with the brewery manager. Mr. Stone is a known Thrush operative that I'm sure will recognize you Mr. Solo taking the focus off Mr. Kuryakin."

"If Thrush has a man on the inside why doesn't he just get the formula?"

"Although we're unsure why, it is believed that if something goes wrong they want to have deniability. Gentlemen put a stop to their plans and bring in those responsible. You're plane leaves in two hours."

Napoleon and Illya left the office together looking over the files they were given.

"Mr. Solo?" The secretary asked as he walked toward the hallway.

He turned around with a smile, "Sorry my dear, but duty calls. Hopefully when I get back." With that, he turned following his partner.

…

As Illya drove into Miller Valley, he looked over the many breweries that were located in and around it. Finding the brewery he was to report to, he left the car looking very much like a nerdy researcher wearing a basic black suit, white shirt and black tie, with his unattractive black-rimmed glasses, hair dyed brown and slicked down. However, looks were deceiving as he had various UNCLE items scattered around his body, including his gun, which was reduced to an ankle piece.

He headed toward the office door but stopped outside the room when he heard his partner's voice with a horrible Texas tang laughing with the secretary.

"Yea honey, I came to the best. I believe that if you're going to do something do it right, and when I decided to expand my brewery, I came to you. If I decide to work with your company, I think we should get to know each other well."

"Well, Mr. Lamers, I'm sorry I don't date customers, but I do appreciate the offer. Now Mr. Stone will be here in a minute, and I'm sure he'll see you get the tour you were promised." Miss Langer, the secretary said.

Entering the room, Illya glanced at his partner. He was dressed in a brown corduroy suit, a golden round bolo with antique background and golden tips around his neck with matching belt buckle, cowboy boots. How much he wished he could take a picture of Napoleon at that moment for future blackmail when his partner decided to tease him.

Shaking his head to come back to the assignment, he said in a timid voice, "Excuse me for intruding. I am Dr. Nicholas. I have an appointment with Mr. Stone."

"Oh Dr. Nicholas, how nice to see you. Mr. Stone has been anxious awaiting your arrival and will be with you shortly. Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink? A beer perhaps?"

"I do not drink alcohol. I will have water if you have it." Illya said.

"Sure thing, honey. I would love one of them dark ones you guys do so well." He looked at his partner, "You don't know what you're missing doc."

"Just water please," he repeated hands folded on his knees.

When the woman left to get the beer, Napoleon laughed. "You play frightened rabbit very well."

"And you look like a fool in that outfit. Did you see anything yet or just spend the time getting the secretary's phone number?"

"I like it, makes me look authentic. And no I haven't learned anything as I haven't been able to get past this room waiting for Stone to show up. I figure the group wanting the formula will be contacting you later today or tomorrow at the latest as Waverly has sent word that Thrush is planning to give a demonstration of the virus very soon. We need to discover who is Thrush and so don't give in to their demands too easy."

"Just keep available should I need you," looking toward the woman as she returned.

Chapter 2

The door opened and Stone walked in. The man was tall, well-built and glanced at the two agents. "Mr. Lamers so happy to meet you at last. We have a tour arranged for you then the two of us can discuss the expansion of your brewery. Dr. Nicholas," he continued looking toward Illya, "You'll also take the tour but be dropped off in the research department."

"Hey there Stone, I'd love to see your research area also. Mind if I tag along with doc here?"

Stone looked over Napoleon wondering if Solo honestly thought he didn't recognize him, but decided he was just on a fishing expedition to see what he could find out about Thrush's activity at the site. He didn't want him to suspect anything so agreed to the request.

"Sure anything that isn't under lock and key, see you later."

With that, the secretary escorted the men to a tour guide waiting for them.

The tour began in a replica of the Plank Road Brewery the original brewery then they walked outdoors and upstairs to Mueller's packaging center balcony. A blur of cans roars along conveyor belts that wound through wet machinery. The distribution center that covering the equivalent of five football fields filled with beer was next.

They climbed stairs to look down on a row of towering, shiny brew kettles where "wart," a grain extract is boiled and combined with hops and finished the tour at the historic caves, a restored portion of the original brewery where beer was stored before the invention of mechanical refrigeration.

As two men were left by their guide in the lab, they were met by Dr. Jebbs, head of the department. "Dr. Nicholas, Mr. Lamers I was told to expect you. After I show you around, Mr. Stone would like you to meet him back at the office Mr. Lamers."

A knowing look was passed between the two agents; Stone didn't want Napoleon to stumble onto whatever was going on.

The tour was very basic when Napoleon was there, but once he left Illya was shown the projects in progress and the safe.

"We have some of our latest discoveries in it and they're allowed out of the safe only if I'm here, nothing is to leave this room," Jebbs explained.

Illya acknowledged his understandng and for the rest of the day he looked over the projects he would be expected to work on while waiting for an opportunity to get into the safe.

….

After the tour, Napoleon had a private meeting with Stone. Napoleon pretending not to know who Stone was continued his Texan act. Stone played along with the deception believing he had the UNCLE agent unaware of his knowledge.

The two agreed to meet in a few days after Lamers had visited the other breweries in the area. As Napoleon was leaving the office, the secretary called out to him.

"Mr. Lamers, I've changed my mind if your offer is still open. I'll love to have supper with you."

"You bet honey. Where do I pick you up?" Obviously, Thrush wanted to keep an eye on him and had ordered her to accept his invitation.

She gave him an address on the east side and they arranged to meet at six for an early meal.

…

As Napoleon was preparing for his date, he listened to the tape that had been recorded from the bug he had planned in Stone's office before going on tour.

"Miss Langer, I want you to make arrangements to meet Mr. Lamers tonight then get lost."

"But sir, the rules say I can't date customers."

"In this case, you're just setting one up." Smiling he continued. "You don't need to worry about meeting him. I'll have a reception committee waiting for him."

"I don't want to get into any trouble," he could hear the worry in her voice.

"He won't be around to make any trouble for you or anyone else after tonight. I've some questions that I'd like him to answer and my men will just pick him up to answer them."

"But…"

"Do you like your job here?" Stone threatened.

"Yes, sir."

"Then just do this and forget it. Do I make myself understood?"

The beeping of his communicator interrupted the tape.

"I only have a few minutes," Illya said. "I've found the safe but unable to get into it until later tonight. I will let you know when I leave here. It should be around 10 or so."

"Good, I've a date with Stone's secretary. She had a sudden change of mind at Stone's suggestion."

"Will you need backup?"

"No, his men plan to pick me up for a few questions. I've a few surprises in mind for them. Just give me a call before you leave. I'll be there to back you up."

After signing off, Napoleon added a few 'toys' to his pockets and headed toward his date.

….

Walking up the pathway at the address he was given, he sensed the men around him. Slowly removing his special, he turned quickly dart the two men behind him. Unable to stop the fist coming from his man on his left, he went down grabbing the man bringing him along. One chop and that man was out. That left only one more man to deal with.

Taking a small ball from his pocket, Napoleon threw it in the man's direction. Smoke blinded the Thrush agent for a moment allowing the UNCLE agent to rise and place his gun next to the man's head.

"Would you like to tell me what I did to earn this welcoming committee?"

The coughing man glared at Napoleon shaking his head no.

Cocking the trigger, the CEA pushed the gun harder against his head. "I have no qualms about using this."

"Okay, okay, orders. We were told to bring you in."

"Well, I'd say it didn't work out that way. Tell your boss, I'm now very interested in what he doing, and will be looking into his activities." With that, he fired the dart into the man's leg

…..

While Napoleon was dealing with the ambush, the techs and scientists at the lab were finishing their work for the day.

Illya was still staring into his microscope when Dr. Jebbs said, "Dr. Nicholas are you ready to leave?"

"I would rather complete this sample if you do not mind. Once I get going on something I do not like to stop."

"Well I guess it would okay, Just call security when you're ready to go to lock up. Don't stay too late, you'll give the rest of us a bad name," Jebbs laughed as he waved good-bye and left.

After Illya was sure that everyone had left, he moved to the safe. Checking for alarms, he disconnected them then opened the safe that was surprising cheap. Finding the needed files, he photographed them giving them a quick once over as he did. Once finished, he replaced everything reconnecting the alarms and left the building.

As he left the office, he bumped into a worker in the lot. Passing the roll of film to the man, he continued to his car.

Driving through the night he headed toward his room in a small motel on 27th Street. He entered a darker area hoping it would encourage the gang to make contact with him without endangering others. As soon as the streetlights ended, he noticed several motorcycles following him.

As he hit the outskirts of Milwaukee, he opened his communicator, "Napoleon are you there?"

"About one-half mile behind you, what's up?"

"I think I am about to have some company. I will keep the line open."

A few minutes later the cycles split up to surround the car, forcing Illya to pull over to the side of the highway.

"Get out of the car, doc," one of the bikers said pulling open the door.

"What do you want?"

"My name is Greenwald, and we're going to have a little talk."

"I do not know what you want; you must have the wrong man. I am new to Milwaukee."

"Doc you have until tomorrow to get a certain formula out of the brewery safe and bring it to the Railroad Crossing Bar."

"I cannot do it."

"You'll get it or you'll have an accident like Dr. Barnard. You did hear he had a fatal one didn't you? Don't think the cops will help you out. He tried that and it was the cause of his accident. Do we understand each other?"

Illya lowered his eyes and with a trembling voice asked, "What file do you want me to get?"

Greenwald laughed and slapped Illya on the back, "Here's what I want."

After telling him, the agent was shoved back into his car.

"Don't think we're kidding little man, my boss isn't the forgiving type."

The bikers returned to their cycles after reminding him when and where he was to meet them.

Chapter 3

Napoleon knocked on the bedroom window that faced the back of the motel. Unlocking it, Illya left him in.

"You heard?"

"They didn't take long to get to contact you. My guess is they're ready to run with the formula as soon as they get it."

"I agree. Have we heard from Jo yet?"

"No, but if she's with the gang I don't think we'll hear from her until you meet them to give them the formula."

"I gave the film of the safe contents to our contact. They will have to make the changes quickly."

"It will take at least tomorrow night to get it done and you're supposed to meet them in the evening. What do you plan to do?"

"I will give them a hard luck story. Hopefully that will cause their leader come out in the open."

"They won't be happy, tovarisch."

"Napoleon will you stop being such a babushka. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not your grandmother. I just don't like seeing them using you as a punching bag."

"Neither do I my friend."

The next evening Illya entered the bar called the Railroad Connection on Stewart Street and Kinnickinnic Avenue where the music group, The Shags, was playing their own hard rock sound. A regular biker hangout, the group he was to meet was sitting in the corner.

The UNCLE agents didn't know whom belonged to Thrush in the gang, so they were unsure whom they could trust or even at this time whom the undercover cop was. Neither liked going into a situation without complete knowledge but for the time being they would have to improvise.

Entering the bar without his gun, knowing that they might search him, he was happy to see Napoleon partially hidden in a dark corner of the bar. The small microphone in his ear was invisible, so everything they talked about could be heard.

Slowly Illya approached the loud table, a look of fear on his face.

"I am here as you instructed," he said softly.

"Sit down little man, we don't bite," Greenwald ordered pulling another chair over with his foot. "Hey barkeep, bring us a beer for our friend here."

"That is alright, I do not drink," Illya said fussing with his glasses giving the impression that he didn't know what to do with his hands.

Slapping him on the back, the biker grinned, "Hey man, we're just having a drink with friends. You want to be our pal, don't you? Right guys." He said including the rest of those at the table.

Laughing and backslapping began, while Illya attempted to look even smaller.

"Give the doc a beer," he yelled to the bartender.

"You won't insult us by not drinking with us would you, doc."

After the beer was placed before Illya, the gang watched as he picked it up sipping it.

"No, no doc. You down it all at once."

Lifting the glass, Illya drank it down as directed. He pretended to choke after placing the glass on the table.

"Hey you did that nicely. Now doc, I believe you've information for us."

Gulping Illya said quietly, "I did not have time to get it yet. Please I need another few days."

The quiet was immediate, Greenwald grabbed his shirt. "What did you say?"

Beginning to shake and repeated, "I could not get it yet and need a few more days."

Although concerned, Napoleon grinned as he listened in. His partner could put on a good act when called for.

Letting go of the shirt, the biker looked at the man next to him, "Call the boss, he's going to want to deal with this one himself."

Illya sat silently, head down pulling apart a napkin nervously. He'd be meeting the boss, which was his goal.

When the biker returned, he said, "Boss will be here is fifteen minutes. He said to keep this one on ice till he gets here." With that, they ignored the man sitting with them.

Looking around timidly to see how many others were in the bar, he saw another large group of bikers and other customers. Illya knew he'd need to move from the bar area to keep innocents from being hurt should they decide to get rough.

Timing it so that only five minutes remained before their leader was to arrive, he stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Greenwald demanded placing his hand on Illya's arm stopping him from rising.

"I need to use the restroom," he answered barely above a whisper.

"Go with him, Snake," indicating a large biker at the end of the table. "Don't want him to get lost."

Illya hurried toward the bathroom causing Napoleon to become more alert. He knew he couldn't go help his friend until the gang leader was identified. His only hope was that Illya would be okay until then.

After coming out of the stall, Illya stood washing his hands, when he heard the door opening. He saw the others member of the gang entering the bathroom so began to look around as if trying to find another way out of the room.

Realizing that he couldn't defend himself, he'd have to accept the beating they'd would be handing out. He stiffened as he felt the hand on his shoulder but allowed himself to be turned around while bracing for the punch he realized was coming.

"You worthless shit looking for a way out. We told you to get the papers, and you didn't do it."

"I was not looking for a way out, and I just could not get into the safe," he whined. How he hated these roles but promised himself that once this was over, he would return every insult he received at their hands.

One of the bikers held his hands behind his back while the other used his stomach for a punching bag. He didn't hear the door open until he recognized the voice speaking.

"Do not hurt that pretty face," he heard a familiar female voice say.

The two men stopped to look at Chet McCall and the girl hanging on him. She let go of Chet walking toward the man they were holding up.

"I told you to hold him here, not beat him," Chet angry voice rang out.

"But boss, we thought we'd soften him up for you besides he was looking for a way out," Greenwald said.

"That's your problem, you didn't think. We'll discuss this later," he said waving the man away.

He approached the scientist that the men were holding up and pulled up his head up by the hair. "Little man, you've disappointed me. I expected the papers today. It wasn't polite to try and leave before I got here." He let go of his hair allowing Illya's head to drop back on his chest as the girl reached him.

"I was not trying to leave," Illya said softly.

Walking around the frightened man, the girl ran her hand over his face and though his hair. "Such a pretty face, I would not want to see it messed up. Why did you not do as they ask? They are not your papers are they?"

Illya slowly lifted his head looking up at his sister. The tight black leather pants and halter-top were accented with gold chains. Her ratted hair added height and knee high, black boots finished her outfit. He gave her a hopeful smile.

"I cannot get what they ask for until tomorrow, he did not give me enough time."

"See Chat he only needs another day. Surely we can give him that," she said wrapping herself around her brother.

The motorcycle leader smiled, "And Jo, what will you do for me if I give him the time?"

She smiled returning to the leader, "Name it."

"Later, you have another day little man. Next time you won't be so lucky. I think he has an idea of what will happen if he doesn't do as ordered. Send him on his way."

Chet headed toward the door with Jo hanging on him, but before they were able to follow his directions the door opened.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Napoleon asked thick glasses hiding his face. "I just need to use the rest room. Oh my goodness, a woman."

"No, we're just leaving," Chat said. With a nod, the gang left the room after allowing their prisoner to fall to the ground.

As they walked pass the intruder, she ran her hands over the man's face, "This one isn't bad either," then left the room

Chapter 4

Napoleon helped his partner sit up on the floor, back to the wall.

"Well?"

"He gave me till tomorrow night. We will need to get everything in place by then. Give me some water will you?

Handing him a paper cup of water, "How did Jo seem? I enjoyed her in that outfit. I wonder if she'd wear it the next time we're together."

"Napoleon, get your mind back on business. She did seem to have some control over Chet, but she is in the middle of this if something goes wrong, she will be in a very dangerous position."

"Now whose being a babushka. Your sister can take care of herself."

"I still find it hard to believe that Thrush would hire a motorcycle gang to get the papers. I know their people are not the smartest around but this really is low even for them."

"We know they did, probably because they can fit into that beer culture so well. If something goes wrong Thrush is in the clear and the gang pays."

Pushing himself painfully to his feet, he removed a roll of film and slip of paper handing them to Napoleon.

"Jo slipped this into my pocket when she was winding herself around me."

"It says 'members of gang. Will meet you in your apartment at 11pm.' Short and sweet that's my Jo." Napoleon said smiling at the note.

"Let us hope the information will lead us to the Thrush key players."

The men left, Napoleon heading toward UNCLE satellite office while Illya headed back to his hotel to soak his sore muscles and change.

….

Napoleon answered the knock at 10:30pm to find his partner in the hall. After leaving him in, he complained, "You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Where have you been?"

"I had to lose my tail without making seem as if I knew what I was doing. I lost him in a crowd coming out of a theater."

"Sorry, I wish we knew who is who and what exactly is going to happen next. I'll get you a drink while you look at pictures Jo took. They're on the table. According to headquarters, the top four including Greenwald are Thrush and Chet is the undercover cop."

Illya looked over the pictures, "I figured Greenwald was Thrush, their type of goon, big and dumb."

Another knock drew their attention towards the door. Guns drawn, Illya took the right while Napoleon slowly opened the door from the left. "You're early," he said allowing Jo and Chet to enter.

After making sure the door was secure, he looked over his lover. "I love that outfit. Can you wear it the next time we are alone?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Chet, this is Napoleon Solo UNCLE's resident Romeo and his partner, Illya Kuryakin."

"Josephina!" Napoleon bellowed and then saw the smirk on both Illya's and her face. "Very funny."

"Kuryakin, you two related?" Chet asked.

"He is my brother and Napoleon is my boss," she shot over her shoulder as she poured and downed a glass of vodka.

"Oh this is wonderful. All I have had is beer for the last month." Pouring herself another, "What will you have, Chet?"

He asked for a beer that she handed him before sitting down. "Well, did we find out who belongs to Thrush?"

Illya handed her pictures of the identified agents that she shared with Chet.

"Now that we know who is who, what do you want us to do?" Jo asked.

"Illya will have the false information that he'll pass on to Chet at the meeting, and then we'll follow the two of you to the contact point, and put an end to this there. The brewery has agreed to have UNCLE destroy the formula so that it can't be used against anyone after this assignment is done," Napoleon said.

"I will hand you the papers Jo which you will drop and then hand to Chet. That way if they figure out their false before we get there, Chet will be in the clear." Illya explained.

"Well hopefully, by this time tomorrow night we will have this assignment completed and I can have a long soak. Between the motorcycles, dirt and only a shower to clean up with, I feel the dirt is ground into my body," Jo complained.

"You could always use my tub now," Napoleon offered raising his eyebrows again.

"Chet, I think we better leave before he gets anymore ideas. See you two tomorrow." Jo said giving each of the men a peck on the cheek.

"And you can help wash the dirt off me after the assignment," she whispered into Napoleon ear before turning to follow Chet out the door.

…..

The following day Illya arrived at the bar to give the papers to Chet. Napoleon waited outside behind the railroad tracks that ended at the building. An ear microphone would keep him updated on the situation in the tavern.

Chet, Jo, and the motorcycle gang sat at the same table as the day before. As Illya headed toward it, Chet yelled out for a beer for the doc.

"Join us doc. I got a beer coming for you."

"I do not…"

"Now doc, let's not be unfriendly. We're all one big happy family," Greenwald said slapping him on the back almost knocking him to the ground.

"Leave him be," Chet growled. "He's here and I'm sure he has the papers we need. Right doc?"

"I have them but what if they find out I gave them to you. I could go to jail."

"Look doc," Jo said in a conspirator voice. "If you do not give those papers to us, you could wind up dead. You choose."

Jo stood up and held out her hand, "The papers,"

As Illya handed them to her, she dropped them then bent over to pick the pile up before handing them to Chet. "Sorry honey, I seemed to be butterfingers today."

Looking them over, he glared at Illya, "I don't know if this is what we wanted or not but if they aren't you'll pay for your treachery with your life. You understand that doc, don't you?"

Illya nodded before lowering his head.

"Good then you can go but be assured we'll be looking for you if you betrayed me."

As he stood to leave, Greenwald spoke up, "Hey, he can identify us. You're not going to let him just leave are you?"

"Doc and I had a deal. He upheld his part and I'm upholding mine. If you hadn't killed Dr. Barnard so quickly, we probably could've had this finished already. I'm the leader of this group and if you don't like it leave. Just because you know the people we're working for, doesn't mean you've taken over. Don't overstep your bounds again or you'll be joining Barnard."

No one said a word but the air thickened with tension. The two men glared at each other until Greenwald looked down.

"Hey man, you're the boss."

"Leave now doc and forget what you saw and heard," with that Chet went back to his beer while Illya left the building.

Walking toward his car, Napoleon quickly joined him.

"Let's get out of here before they come out."

Going only far enough to not be seen the agents waited for the next move.

Chapter 5

Chet and Jo followed their contact into the old building on Marine Drive behind Louis Allis Manufacture LTD. Most people didn't know the street existed, and the abandoned building hadn't been used in years.

As they pulled over on the bike, Jo stopped Chet from getting off.

"When we go in if something goes wrong disown me. Do not support me at all. Just get out and get help. These men do not blink at killing people who they think are no longer useful to them."

"Same for me, deal?"

After shaking hands, the two followed Greenwald up the stairs of the old warehouse.

….

The slamming door behind them had Jo reaching for her gun, but stopped as she felt the cold barrel of a gun pressing against her ear. "Don't move Kuryakin."

"I'm afraid you have made a mistake."

"Really, turn around." As she did, she recognized Wincen, a Thrush agent she had run into during her last assignment.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said beginning to raise her hands to the top of her head but grabbed her shoulder as a metal bar was smashed against it that he had picked up from the desk.

"I believe I owed you a broken arm from our last meeting," he said as he brought it down once more.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chet demanded in an effort to attempt to gain some control of the situation.

"Is this your woman?" Wincen asked turning his attention to the motorcycle leader the bar he held waving at him.

"My friend's actually, but he asked me to take care of her until he got out of the cooler. The pigs picked him up on drug charges. Who the hell is Kuryakin? Her name is Jo Nicholas."

"Your little girlfriend here name is Josephina Kuryakin. She's an UNCLE agent. Bind her." He ordered.

Her hands were pulled roughly behind her a small moan of pain as her injured arm joined her other one and ropes were tighten around her wrists as she forced to sit on a stool.

"Could you loosen these a little?" she asked innocently with teeth clenched in pain.

"Now Chet what do you have to say about this?" Wincen demanded.

Chet stood in front of Jo, his hand curled in a fist. A small nod from her indication he should do it. With her encouragement, he went to backhanded her, but was stopped by Wincen.

"You'll be sorry that you decided to play this game-Kuryakin is it?" Chet spit out.

"Don't worry about her, Thrush and I have plans for her. Give me those papers you were supposed to bring and get out of here?"

Holding out the papers, Chet kept glaring at Jo. "What do you plan on doing with her?"

"That's not your concern."

"Just go back to your house, Greenwald will let you know what we need you to do next."

"You expect me to listen to him."

"We'll talk about this later, now get going before I make you a permanent guest in the lake over there," Wincen using the bar to point the lake outside the window.

"Okay, okay. I go, but we need to have a discussion about who is in charge of my gang."

Chet left with a final glance at Jo.

...

After the motorcycle leader left, Wincen looked over the formula.

"What is this?" he yelled waving the papers in Jo's face.

She smiled at him.

Backhanding her, he demanded, "Where is the formula?"

"Isn't that what you are holding?" She answered with a smirk.

"What did you do with the correct formula? Greenwald, where is the formula the scientist got for you?" he turned angry on the cyclist.

"Those are the papers she got from him." Greenwald said backing away from him.

"She got what do you mean she got?"

"Well the doc was handling them to Chet when the girl bumped into him knocking them on the ground. She picked them up and handed them to him."

"You fool, she switched the papers." The Thrush leader was now fuming, and before the man could get out of the way, he brought the bar down continuously on the cyclist.

"Get this fool out of here and finish him off. Now Kuryakin where are my papers? And who else from UNCLE is working with you?"

Jo shook her head no, preparing for the beating that she knew would be coming.

...

Chet quickly left the building heading toward his cycle and a phone he had seen a few blocks from there. When he reached the phone, he dialed the number Napoleon had given him the day before.

"I need to talk to Solo," he demanded of the voice answering him.

"I'm sorry, sir I don't know who you're talking about," the voice said.

"Look I know this is UNCLE. He gave me this number and told me to call if we were separated. I need him now before they kill Jo Kuryakin."

"One second sir, I'll see what I can do."

He paced the small booth as he waited for someone to come back on.

After a number of click, Chet heard Napoleon voice. "Where are you?"

"In a phone booth at Becker and KinnicKinnic. Some guy named Wincen recognized Jo and was beginning to beat her. She made me promise to leave and get help if something went wrong. I'm not sure it was the right thing to do, so I'm going back in the factory."

"NO! We're close and will be there in a few minutes. Then we need you to show us where she is and how to get in," Napoleon said.

Chet could hear tires squealing as he said, "You've five minutes then I'm going back after her."

Two minutes later the car carrying the two agents pulled to stop in front of Chet.

"What happened to you two, you were supposed to be following us?"

"We were blocked by the bikers leaving when we tried to follow you. Get in and give us some directions."

...

They arrived a block away from the factory where Jo was being held. Parking the car, they waited for backup and the police assault force. Once everyone was assembled, Chet, Napoleon, Illya and Grainer the head of the Milwaukee section of UNCLE headed toward the shrubs and small trees on both sides of the railroad tracks that ran alongside the building.

The parking lot was empty and the building had seen better days.

"What will we find?" Illya asked as he handed his binoculars to Napoleon.

"Almost all the men were on the first floor in the back. Jo's in a second floor office toward the front."

"Okay Grainer, take your men with the police and secure the first floor. We'll go up to the second and get our agent back," Napoleon ordered.

Chapter 6

As the men were being rounded up downstairs, the three men crept up the stairs to the second floor. Once outside the room Chet had left Jo in, the agents peeked through the glass of the door.

She was sitting in a large wooden chair, her arms tied behind it, her ankles bound to each of the front legs. Her face and body were bruised from the interrogation. Her arm and shoulder appeared to be dislocated or perhaps broken. It was a sure thing that she was in pain.

"Do you want us to take over boss?" One of the other guards in the room asked.

"Get out!" He yelled.

As the guards left, the UNCLE agents moved back out of sight and each man was darted by Illya as the door was closed.

After the guards left, Wincen grabbed her face lifting it so she was looking at him. "You'll talk to me or I'll kill you which will it be?"

Jo looked up at Wincen through her one eye that she could still open. She watched as he raised the metal bar.

"I would lower that very carefully unless you want a bullet through the back of your head." Napoleon warned.

Wincen looked up surprised. So intent on making Jo talk, he hadn't heard the door open, or Napoleon and Illya followed by Chet entering the room.

He lowered the bar slowly then he suddenly swung it up and sending it toward her head. Trying to push her out of the way before she was struck, Illya leaped toward the chair knocking it and her to the ground.

Wincen pulling a gun shooting toward the agents as he turned to run toward the door. As Napoleon and Chet ducked and Illya covered his sister, the Thrush agent dived through the back door.

"Go after him. I am not going anyplace," Jo looked at the men covering her.

"Chet, untie her and keep her safe. We'll be back. Come on Illya, let's get that bastard."

With that, the UNCLE agents took off across the second floor.

….

Napoleon and Illya carefully exited the door that Wincen had gone through. Racing down the stairs and across the warehouse floor following the red shirt the man was wearing.

As they hit the outside, the Thrush leader headed across the overgrown field toward the lake at the North end of the building. He turned to fire on the two UNCLE agents and tripped into the unseen small stream flowing across the field.

Illya leaped into the water after him, landing on top of him and belting him across the face.

"I give up," Wincen shouted at the Russian who hit him once more.

"For Jo," he said.

Illya stood up pulling his prisoner with him. Both were covered mud, weeds and water. Looking up at his dry partner standing at the stop of the small rise, Illya scowled.

"Do you want to give me a hand up or do you just plan on at staring at me?" He said irritably.

Napoleon looked down at him in disgust, "Do you always have to play in the mud? If I help you up, I'll get my suit all messy."

"Napoleon!" Illya pushed Wincen up and toward his partner who took the man's hand helping him out of the stream.

Holding his gun on the man, he looked toward his partner who was climbing out by himself. Rolling his eyes, Illya grabbed Wincen's arm heading toward the police coming his way.

….

When they agents returned to where they had left Jo, they found her on a stretcher arguing with the emergency personnel.

"I can walk and do not need to go to the hospital," she claimed.

"Just lay there and let them take care of you, Agent Kuryakin," Napoleon told her in his best CEA voice causing her to cross her good arm over her chest.

"How bad is she?" Illya asked the attendant.

"I think her arm is cracked, shoulder dislocated, a few sprained muscles, contusions, cuts, and bruises all over her body."

"Normal day at work, I see." Napoleon teased her, making her laugh before the pain cut it short.

"I'm sorry I left you here before," Chet told her shaking his head as he took her hand.

"We made a deal and you kept it. If you had not brought help, we would both be dead. This is what we do."

Jo looked up at Napoleon with puppy dog eyes, "If you get me out of this, we could go back to the hotel and you could help me with that bath I need. Otherwise, the hospital will do it and you will not get the chance to help wash the dirt off."

Illya rolled his eyes, "Are you going to fall for that partner?"

"Stay out of this _bolʹshoĭ brat_ (big brothe **r).** The hotel is still paid for tonight, isn't it? And there are two bedrooms so Illya will have his own. Pleaseeeeee. I mean with my arm and shoulder I cannot wash my back. " She pleaded giving him a look that suggested more than helping her bathe was involved.

"ER first. If they release you then I'll take you to the hotel and help you get cleaned up and after you take the medications they'll be giving you tuck you in to sleep." He said causing her to frown.

Knowing that was the best she would get, she laid back and allowed the attendants to take her give her some morphine for the pain.

As she was being taken out, she stopped them by Illya and Napoleon.

"He would make a great Section Two," she slurred as the medication took effect.

"Go to sleep and let them take you to ER," Illya said as he indicated the attendants should leave.

After she was taken out of the building, the rest of the Thrush personnel was taken away. Napoleon removed one of his cards and handed it to Chet.

"We're always looking for good men. Jo must think a lot of you if she recommended you."

"She's something else. I'm going to miss working with her," he said as he took the card.

"I'm going to have to think about this. I've seen her scars and have a feeling that you two have more. How often do you wind up on a stretcher after an assignment?"

"Depends, if you're someone who irritate your captors or not. We do have an infirmary and hospital in headquarters and an excellent medical plan for those times we need other care," Napoleon said ignoring the icy glance from Illya who knew he was speaking about him.

"Well, gentlemen its been fun, but I've have a month of paperwork to catch up on and seeing Jo is injured I guess I better get to it. Will I see Jo before you leave?"

"Come by the hotel tonight, I'm sure she'll be there." Illya said watching the police cars leaving with their prisoners.

"Won't the hospital make her stay?" Chet couldn't believe she'd be release in her condition.

"No one keeps a Section Two agent in the hospital unless they're unconscious. Speaking of which, I think we better go rescue the hospital staff before she tries to take them apart."

With a promise from Chet to stop by later, the UNCLE agents once more headed toward the hospital to bring one of their own home.

 


End file.
